ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Great Devourer
The Attack of the Great Devourer was an event that occurred at the end of Season 1: Rise of the Snakes. After Pythor gathered the four Fangblades and returned them to the Lost City of Ouroboros, he awakened the Great Devourer who ate him and Wu and then went on to consume the original Destiny's Bounty. History Pre-Awakening After Lloyd released the Serpentine Tribes. Pythor the last remaining Anacondrai united the four other tribes and begun the search for the four Fangblades, the only way to free the great devourer and get revenge for the humans trapping the Serpentine underground. Pythor's search led him to Mega Monster Amusement Park, The Ninjago Talent Show and the Temple of Fire where he obtained there of the four Fangblades, (the whereabouts of where he obtained the final Fangblade is unknown as he obtained it offscreen.) After Pythor got all four Fangblades, the Ninja ambushed him and after a fight between the Skulkin and the Serpentine, the Ninja escaped with the four Fangblades, safely. However Pythor stowed away onboard Destiny's Bounty and sabotaged it before the Ninja could destroy the Fangblades at Torchfire Mountain. He then obtained the Fangblades and with the help of his right hand Skales, intercepted a tourist train and turned it into a moving fortress which he used to get to The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Ninja slowly removed all the truck loads except one which contained Pythor and the drivers wheel, however before the Ninja could confront him, Wu sneaked onboard and disconnected it from the train, then he faced Pythor however the train crash at the The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Devourer's Awakening Pythor who was still recovering from the crash of the train, followed the trail to the statue of the Great Devourer which had four slots (one for each Fangblade), Pythor placed the four Fangblades in their respective slots and watched as green slime erupted from the statue and the statue eroded. At first Pythor was shocked as he had thought the Great Devourer was in the statue however he then realised as the ground began to brake, that the Devourer was actually underground. Right when he was about to step off the main arena as it was breaking, Wu appeared and showed him what he had done, right when the Ninja and Lloyd arrived they saw the Great Devourer awaken and swallow both Wu and Pythor seemingly killing them both. The Devourer's Rampage Now that the devourer had eaten both Wu and Pythor the Ninja, (being followed by a hungry Devourer) made their way back to the Bounty, which was running off reserved fuels, the Ninja tried to use the Bounty's reserved fuel to escape the Great Devourer however the sheer size and power of the devourer proved to be too much and the Devourer destroyed the Destiny's Bounty forcing the Ninja to retreat to a cave in Scatter Canyon. In the cave, Kai came up with an idea to make a device with the recording of the Sacred Flute to destroy the Devourer. So the Ninja traveled to Jay's parents Junkyard where they used the junk to create the Ultra Sonic Raider which had a recording of the Sacred Flute. As expected the Great Devourer followed the Ninja to the junk yard where they used their new invention to try and defeat it, however once again the Devourer proved too powerful and damaged the back of the Ultra Sonic Raider and damaged half of Zane's face, the devourer then retreated to the ground and travelled toward Ninjago City not before Kai could take a glimpse of its weak spot. The Attack of Ninjago City The devourer arrived in Ninjago City, while it was in the middle of a Serpentine Awareness event, people screamed in fear and ran away as the Ninja returned in time to try once more to stop the Great Devourer, failing yet again. While Samurai X and Lloyd where stuck in the Devourer's mouth, Ultra Dragon appeared and attacked the Devourer who let go of Nya and Lloyd. However even the Ultra Dragon couldn't stop the Great Devourer and was badly hurt by his tail. While the Ninja watched their fallen dragon/s, Garmadon arrived and told the Ninja that he could destroy the Great Devourer if they kept him in one spot and gave him the four Golden Weapons. The Ninja reluctantly obliged and came up with a plan to keep the Devourer in one spot which worked and then Garmadon turned the sky's crimson purple and plummeted into the Great Devourer, killing it. The Aftermath After the Great Devourer was destroyed, Garmadon and the Four Weapons disappeared, however Wu was found by the Ninja and shown to be alive after being swallowed by the devourer. Unknown to the Ninja at the time but Pythor had also survived as well, but wouldn't appear and reveal himself for a very long time. Category:Events